


Short Twitter fics

by Plugs



Series: Fedverse (and some Twitter) fics [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: Short fics that started as twitter tweets, with some editing for clarity and quality!In their own fic as they're too short to post individually.





	1. Rodimus/unknown—Firestarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick guide to the chapter names. 
> 
> Slashes like this in a chapter name, i.e. Jazz/Prowl indicate a romantic, queer platonic ship, or for lewd chapters, who’s doing the hanky panky. 
> 
> Commas indicate character presence without the above, i.e. Jazz,Prowl,Bumblebee.

“I’ll set the berth on fire!” Rodimus finger gunned with a saucy wink. 

But then his grin turned sheepish as his servos fell,

”...uh I might _actually_ do that soooo do you have an extinguisher?”


	2. Shockwave/Acidstorm—The science of dildos

“These are experiments in physical stimulation” Shockwave gestured with his servo.

“...They’re dildos” Acidstorm whispered, oh frag he said that _out loud_.

“‘Dildo’ is the non scientific term, yes” Shockwave paused with a tilt of his helm, “I require test subjects—“

“—I’ll do it”


	3. Prowl,Jazz,FirstAid—Broody

“So Prowl is broody because he’s carrying”

“Yup” Jazz replied.

“...and that’s why he’s adopted the Stunticons”

“Yep” Jazz nodded.

“And you’re...” FirstAid tilted his helm.

“...uh” Jazz’s faceplate was squished as Prowl nuzzled enthusiastically, “Apparently a good pillow?”


End file.
